powerrangersdatasquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Data Squad
' Power Rangers: Data Squad '''is the title of the 2012 season of ''Power Rangers. It is based on the 36th season of Super Sentai, Shiryou Sentai Computerranger Synopsis A new team of power ranger must master the power of DATA to protect the city of Angel Grove and the world from the evil Eltrixa Replusa and her Evil Army (R-Force). Characters 'Rangers' 'Allies' ' ' *'Shaman of Eltar-' The Son of Zordon and The Rangers' Mentor *'Alpha VIII -' The assistant of Shaman of Eltar *'Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier-' The first of two comedy reliefs *'Spike Skullovicth- '''the second of two comedy reliefs and the Son of Eugene "Skull" Skullovicth *'The Samurai Rangers- The Preivous Team of Rangers '''Villains *'Eltrixa Replusa-' The Daughter of Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd and The Leader of the R-Force. * Virus Bugs - 'R Force Footsoilders *'Serpent Master-''' The First Sidekick to Eltrixa *'Bee Master-' The Second Sidkick to Eltrixa *'The Psycho Rangers- '''The evil version of the Power Rangers *List Of R-Force Monsters 'Arsenal *'Uploaders'- The morphers that the Data Rangers use to Morph *'Data Links- '''Braclets the Rangers use to power their uploaders *'Data Downloaders- The Rangers' Sidearms *'Lion Mimi-Cannon- '''The Red Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Bull Horns- 'The Blue Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Gorilla Gloves- 'The Green Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Tiger Claws- 'The Yellow Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Eagle Bow and Arrow- 'The Pink Data Ranger's personal weapon *'Data Bazooka Cannon- 'Combination Finisher with all personal weapons *'Wolf Blaster- 'The Purple Lone Wolf Ranger's sidearm *'Flash Drivers- 'used to power the Datazords *'Data Sabers- 'The Rangers' Sword *'The Five Sarced Elements-''' The Elements the Rangers use with their Data Sabers (Fire,Light,Thunder,Ice and Wind). *'''Battle Disc- The Rangers Battlizer 'Vehicles' *'Data Cycles- '''use to move from piont a to point b 'Zords' *'Red Lion Datazord- Controlled by the Red Data Ranger *'''Rescue Datazord 1- Controlled by the Red Data Ranger *'Red Dragon Battlezord'- Controlled by the Red Fire Warrior (Red Data Ranger) *'Blue Bull Datazord- '''Controlled by the Blue Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 2'''- Controlled by the Blue Data Ranger *'Blue Shark Battlezord'- Controlled by the Blue Light Warrior (Blue Data Ranger) *'Green Gorilla Datazord- '''Controlled by the Green Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 3'''- Controlled by the Green Data Ranger *'Green Rhino Battlezord'- Controlled by the Green Thunder Warrior (Green Data Ranger) *'Yellow Tiger Datazord- '''Controlled by the Yellow Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 4'''- Controlled by the Yellow Data Ranger *'Yellow Bear Battlezord'- Controlled by the Yellow Ice Warrior (Yellow Data Ranger) *'Pink Eagle Datazord-'''Controlled by the Pink Data Ranger *'Rescue Datazord 5'''- Controlled by the Pink Data Ranger *'Pink Raven Battlezord'- Controlled by the Pink Wind Warrior (Pink Data Ranger) *'Lone Wolf Datazord- '''Controlled by the Purple Lone Wolf Ranger *'S.W.A.T. Rescue Datazord'''- Controlled by the Purple Lone Wolf Ranger *'Mega Datazord- '''Combined with the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink Datazords *'Data Shogun Megazord- Combined with All five Datazords plus the Purple Lone Wolf Datazord *'Data Rescue Megazord- '''Combined with All five Rescue Datazords *'S.W.A.T Rescue Data Megazord- Combined with All five Rescue Datazords plus the S.W.A.T. Rescue Datazord *'Data Rescue Ultrazord'- Combined with all six Rescue Datazords and all five Battlezords 'Episodes' Category:Ranger Series